


cursers lament

by ulairi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi
Summary: подари мне лишь её сердце;
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 3





	1. jennie;

**Author's Note:**

> продолжаю понемногу переносить все с фб;  
> любите девочек;

на темно-красных, почти черных, шелковых простынях джису практически не видно крови и дженни этому рада. разлетевшиеся по всей комнате лепестки роз пропитаны алым. джису курит на подоконнике свесив ноги вниз, у дженни не хватает сил даже не то чтобы одернуть её как обычно, тринадцатый этаж, если сорвется, то летальный исход неизбежен. дженни понимает, что джису никогда не упадет, но внутри все равно подтачивает нервы червячок беспокойства за любимую девушку. безответно любимую. 

джису никогда не лгала ей, с самого начала предупредив, что не полюбит дженни никогда и что влюбляться не стоит. она была честной с самого начала и даже сейчас джису не в чем упрекнуть. даже сейчас, когда дженни захлебывается кровью из-за прорастающих в легких цветов, старшая заботливо вытирает кровь с уголков рта и целует перебинтованные запястья, где набухают бутоны, которые джису периодически срезает острыми ножницами. дженни думала о самоубийстве, но джису жестко пресекла подобные мысли, поэтому приходилось умирать в собственной крови и дикой боли, которую дарят прорывающиеся через тонкую кожу розы. 

\- знаешь, если бы мы тогда случайно не столкнулись, все могло быть иначе. - слова даются тяжело, кажется, что где-то в горле застрял ком, дженни снова закашливается и новые кроваво-красные лепестки разлетаются по комнате. 

\- я же тебе уже говорила, - устало улыбается джису. - случайностей не бывает. 

телефон разрывается припевом модной попсовой песенки, где сладкий голос певицы обещает оставаться вечно молодыми и дженни видит в этом иронию, она-то точно останется. с фотографии на дисплее улыбается розанна, дженни сбрасывает вызов и переводит телефон в авиа-режим. джису поджимает губы. 

\- тебе стоило ответить. 

\- нет, она будет волноваться, не хочу этого. 

\- а так ты думаешь она спокойна? 

\- а так она злится на меня, но не более. хватит ворчать, лучше полежи со мной. 

руки дженни тонкие и ужасно горячие, джису прикасается губами к её лбу и хмурится. температура не спадает уже вторые сутки. 

\- я принесу лед. 

\- не нужно. просто полежи со мной. 

джису покорно ложится рядом и позволяет младшей перебирать свои волосы. дженни пропускает тяжелые черные пряди сквозь пальцы и улыбается. стоит ли рассказывать, что она влюбилась сразу после их первой встречи. увязла в собственных чувствах по уши, как школьница, хотя всегда доказывала, что никогда не сможет никого полюбить. смеялась над чеён, называла себя слишком циничной для подобного чувства. она ведь и тему исследования взяла такую, потому что была уверена, что никогда не испытает такого сама. улыбалась в ответ на рассказы пропитанные нежностью. а потом упала в джису с первого взгляда.

дженни не о чем жалеть. разве что совсем чуть-чуть о упущенной научной карьере, она могла бы написать еще сотни статей, защитить диссертацию и докторскую по выбранной теме, но не сложилось. джису самыми кончиками пальцев скользит по ключицам, на которых тоже начинают пробиваться бутоны. хмурится, хочет потянуться за пачкой пластырей, что лежит на тумбочке возле кровати, но дженни не позволяет, перехватывает руку и переплетает пальцы. ей ведь не объяснишь, что дженни даже рада этим цветам, ведь они подтверждение её любви к джису. да, кровавое и больное до сжатых зубов в попытке не стонать, чтобы не волновать самого важного человека в жизни. да, этот розовый куст внутри неё забирает жизнь с каждым пробившимся сквозь кожу ростком. но дженни все равно счастлива до безумия, вот так сжимать джису в объятиях и вдыхать аромат её парфюма смешанный с запахом дорогого табака. 

бледная кожа джису выделяется на темном полотне простыней, почти бьющим по глазам контрастом. дженни вспоминает как всегда подшучивала над выбором, шелковые простыни ведь так до оскомины избито, пошло и неудобно. старшая лишь улыбалась в ответ и говорила про то, что образу нужно соответствовать во всем. дженни скользит взглядом по комнате, чувствуя как между лопаток зудит кожа, уже можно шутить про режущиеся крылья? здесь все кажется таким знакомым и родным, она рада быть сейчас тут, перебирать чужие волосы, вспоминать как джису любит курить сидя на подоконнике и мурлыкать себе под нос песни, любуясь такой непривычной россыпью звезд на ночном сеульском небе. дженни вспоминает и прикасается губами к виску, улыбаясь. джису кажется холодной, но это все из-за раздирающей тело температуры. 

\- обещай, что расскажешь ей потом. когда все закончится. 

\- она меня убьет. 

\- не убьет, я слишком сильно тебя люблю и чеён знает это.

джису поворачивается к дженни и внимательно смотрит в глаза, а потом целует в сухие горячие губы, разделяя напополам боль и металлический привкус крови.


	2. lalisa;

ни одного облака на пронзительно голубом сеульском небе. лалиса прикрывает ладонью глаза, модная кепка осталась в машине, которая не смогла проехать в узкую арку. надо было брать такси, а не ехать сюда на машине агентства. запоздалое разочарование. обшарпанные многоэтажки, такие перестали строить уже очень давно, лалиса осматривается вокруг, пытаясь найти нужный дом. асфальтированные дорожки, вразнобой посаженные деревья, детская площадка с угрожающе скрипящими качелями. она чувствует себя словно в фильме про америку девяностых. лалиса слегка ежится, несмотря на жару, уж слишком чужеродно она смотрится в этом дворе. нужный дом словно выпрыгивает появляясь перед ней совершенно неожиданно. не работающий лифт, облупившаяся штукатурка на стенах, постоянное ощущение чужого недружелюбного взгляда в спину. на тринадцатый этаж она взлетает практически мгновенно и останавливается прислонившись к стене, забыв про белоснежную футболку, пытаясь отдышаться. никакой спортзал не сравнится с такой пробежкой.

дверь открывается сразу после звонка, словно её ждали. хозяйка квартиры - невысокая девушка, примерно одного возраста с лалисой, густые черные волосы, бледное чуть заостренное лицо. лалиса на секунду думает о том, что она отлично бы смотрелась на обложке весеннего выпуска космополитена. она совсем не выглядит угрожающе. только глаза. черные, бездонные глаза, которые цепляют и не дают отвернуться. 

\- здравствуй, пранприя.

голос тоже совсем не ведьминский, молодой, красивый. ей бы в айдолы, а не заниматься тем, чем она занимается.

\- меня зовут лалиса.

манобан чуть морщится, когда слышит прошлое имя. она его сменила в угоду модельной карьере и предпочла бы, чтобы оно сгорело так же как ворох старых школьных тетрадей и альбомов, которые лалиса им подписывала.

джису игнорирует её выпад, лишь зовет за собой. лалиса оглядывается, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее. у ведьмы большая квартира, хрустальные люстры на потолке еле слышно звенят, от легкого сквозняка из открытой двустворчатой двери в одну из комнат. манобан едва успевает заметить большую кровать застеленную черным шелковым бельем, прежде чем двери захлопываются сами собой прямо перед её носом. она совершенно не верит в магию и не понимает, что тут делает, но такое заставляет вздрогнуть. лалиса старается не думать о том, как джису это удалось. ловкость рук? специально заготовленный трюк, чтобы произвести впечатление на посетителей? ведьма ступает почти неслышно и легкое красное платье скользит по тонкой фигуре.

\- проходи.

жаркое летнее солнце не пробивается сквозь тяжелые темные шторы, поэтому комната освещена лишь холодным электрическим огнем. по потолку и белым стенам гуляют тени от люстры переплетаясь в причудливые узоры. книжные стеллажи, кажется заполняют большую часть небольшого пространства, а посередине стоит обычный круглый журнальный столик и два кресла рядом. никаких котлов, хрустальных шаров и прочей атрибутики. хотя нет, лалиса замечает на одной из полок пресловутый шар, словно вышедший из тех же американских фильмов девяностых.

джису ухмыляется, проследив за траекторией её взгляда и манобан чувствует как краска заливает её лицо. это же все фарс. тщательно разыгрываемый спектакль одного актера для одного зрителя. лалиса не понимает, почему все еще не развернулась и не ушла, возможно, в ушах все еще звучит голос бэмбэма про то, что джису действительно лучшая из лучших. 

\- присаживайся, - легкий взмах рукой на одно из кресел. 

бэмбэм точно не отделается одним устным выговором, лалиса хорошенько его отпинает за такие шутки. но послушно садится и смотрит на то как джису разливает по чашкам кофе из фарфорового кофейника. господи, когда она в последний раз видела настоящий кофейник? ведьма ставит перед ней кофе, чашка полна почти до краев и садится напротив, не сводит взгляда, улыбается.

\- рассказывай.

лалиса кусает губы, хватается за чашку, почти обжигая пальцы чуть расплескавшимся кофе и пьет, уже не удивляясь тому, что джису безошибочно приготовила так, как она любит. это точно сговор с бэмбэмом. а потом её прорывает. она не смотрит больше на ведьму, лишь на свои пальцы с идеальным маникюром, всего два часа назад была в салоне, и рассказывает. быстро. прерывисто. тяжело дыша, словно только что пробежала многокилометровый марафон. но рассказывает. о том, что у чеён волосы чистый шелк. о том, что невозможно дышать даже просто находясь рядом с ней. о том, как сердце колотится, словно после порции энергетика с шампанским, от каждого её прикосновения. лалиса рассказывает чуть захлебываясь и путаясь в словах, хотя корейский давно уже на уровне носителя, о своей невозможной, немыслимой любви к пак чеён. и о своей ревности, которая выжигает душу. о девушке с кошачьими глазами, которой позволено брать чеён за руку когда только вздумается. обнимать, целовать в щеку, громко смеяться. не обращать внимания на капризно искривленные губы. лалиса рассказывает о дженни и том, как она ей завидует. потому что не может позволить себе касаться чеён так же легко и просто.

джису слушает молча, а потом задает всего один вопрос:

\- что ты хочешь от меня?

лалиса впервые, с того момента как зашла в квартиру, смотрит ведьме прямо в глаза.

\- подари мне лишь её сердце.

джису задумчиво перебирает деревянные четки на запястье, лалисе же секунды её молчания кажутся вечностью.

\- ты знаешь цену?

ведьма все еще не поднимает взгляда от собственных рук.

\- да. я отдам тебе все что угодно, только выполни мое желание.

\- мне не нужно все что угодно. обещаешь ли ты отдать мне самое важное в своей жизни?

\- обещаю.


End file.
